


Omega

by gamezees



Category: Firefly, Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fight Scene, Gangs, Gen, Poverty, Research Project Waiting to Happen, supernatural powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamezees/pseuds/gamezees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dewdrop, where you hidin’?” Finch called out into the midnight air. Tara Dews was hiding on the wall of the best known book shop in town; she reached down for her best throwing dagger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> 3/30/13  
> Edited slightly as I prepare to post the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

A dagger flew through the air and hit the wall right where her head was a second ago. She gasped almost silently while moving quickly along the brick wall.  
“Dewdrop, where you hidin’?” Finch called out into the midnight air. Tara Dews was hiding on the wall of the best known book shop in Arispe; she reached down for her best throwing dagger. Grabbing the knife she flung it horizontally at her rosh. It hit his black clad chest and bounced off, but not before he lost his balance and fell into the mud that lined the streets of Arispe.   
“Nice shot Dewdrop”, Finch said appraisingly, “That’ll be a nice victory to take home to the Cob.” Finch, Cern Finch, was the rosh of her crew. He picked himself out of the mud, his black jacket and pants were caked. He grabbed Tara’s still brick colored arm and towed her through the streets. She quickly bent down to grab her dagger and because she was feeling noticeable she started to turn black as the night. Everything touching her ,except Finch, faded into darkness. As they approached the Cob they were met with brutal noises.  
“Bar fight?” Tara questioned softly. Finch’s eyes moved slowly over the place where she was supposed to be, after finding her outline, he agreed. They ran towards the Cob.   
Hekes ran out of the bright bar and shouted, "Run! Bluies!" and then collapsed as a knife hit his back. Finch grabbed Tara, as she was thrown over his massive shoulder, he began to run back towards the center of town. Tara attempted to blend into Finch, but he was moving too much. The Blue Hands or Bluies, government operatives, were after Tara, she was a bleno. The government took people like her and never returned them.   
Finch pulled her off his shoulder and pushed her into the corner of an alley.  
"Hide, we need you more than they do. I've gotta see to the rest of the crew." With that he ran out of the alley towards the Cob. She climbed up the wall as best she could and blended. Her view onto the street was suddenly filled with two large men carrying a suspiciously human-shaped object. They dropped a limp Finch onto the ground and scanned the alley for shapes. She covered her mouth not letting a gasp escape her now. She watched their eyes slide onto her and light up with delight. These men took so much joy in finding an omega, a powerful human. They started to approach Tara, with a leap of pure adrenaline she landed between the two Bluies and took off down the alley heading towards a hidey hole.   
Blue Hands were the elite of the omegas and worked for the wrong side in Tara's opinion. They had abilities of their own which were a slight problem when one was trying to run away from them. A speadon and a beathe on her tail. Blending in with the darkness of the night, Tara dashed through the streets attempting to avoid the fast Bluie, the speadon. If he caught her, the beathe would beat her in strength.   
She quickly turned around and crouched on the ground. As planned, the speedon tripped over her and she ducked into her hiding spot. She watched from a hole in the boards as the beathe ran up to the speadon who was sprawled across a particularly muddy corner. He looked around expecting her to be blending. She tentatively smiled and relaxed slightly in the small cellar where she was veiled. Fuming, they stalked away towards the government building, the Halb. Probably to regroup with a seekrem and amount another search. She blended for safety against the seekrem and curled up in the small space available in this hole, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
̊ ˳ ̊̊ ˳ ̊̊ ˳ ̊̊ ˳ ̊̊ ˳ ̊̊ ˳ ̊̊ ˳ ̊  
Hunger. Sore. Thirst. Light.  
As the sun came up over Arispe, Tara opened the trap door to her hidey hole with a quick glance at the street to avoid any of the public. She cautiously looked around, as she stuck her hand into her pocket to hopefully find some tabs for breakfast. All her fingers landed upon were a small river stone and lint. Going back to the Cob was a bad idea even in her gang was still alive. The Bluies would have the place surrounded in case she returned. This was a repeat of her parents, The Bluies had not killed Mom, Dad and Donny, they had merely convinced them that she was a freak, not worth protecting.   
Tara stood on the corner of the bakery and bookstore looking forlorn at her situation. No home to go to, no one to take her in and no one who cared.  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but may I help you find your way?" A young looking man inquired of her with a tap on the shoulder. Surprised, she whirled around and grabbed his arm.   
"Woah…" The man backed away from Tara. She let go and bowed her head, apologizing quietly. He was noble, she could tell from his clothing. She had yet to tell anything about him from his face though. He was staring at her feet which were starting to blend into the mud beneath her feet, a defense she automatically had thrown up from the surprise.   
"Omega," He whispered. Immediately Tara prepared herself to run away.   
"No! Don't go I mean, I need to talk to you, I need you," The man said quietly, suddenly very serious. Tara stood paralyzed, startled by this sudden proclamation.   
"How do I know you won't just take me to the Blue Hands?" She whispered, focused on the muddy ground.  
"I guess you'll have to trust me, but for good measure we can talk in there," He said good-naturedly, pointing to the bakery they stood in front of. Tara would be lying if she said she wasn't looking for an escape route and a good moment to abandon this noble man.   
"Remy," He introduced himself with a short bow to Tara. Never had Tara, a slum inhabitant, been shown so much respect.   
"Tara," She returned cautiously.


End file.
